


Please...

by Windfighter



Series: whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Sorry Emil, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: A small beast makes Emil's morning a hundred times worse
Series: whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953583
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Please...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for whumptober day 6
> 
> Prompts: Please.../"Get it out"/no more/"Stop, please"
> 
> i'm back on my bullshit and torture of my favorite swede!

It happened quickly. Emil didn't even have time to react before the mouse beast rushed towards him, sprinted into the leg of his pants. He could feel its sharp claws tearing at his skin.

”Get it out!”

He started struggling with his belt, tried to pull the pants off. The others turned around, looked at him as he stumbled around.

”Get it out, get it out, get it out!”

Mikkel got up first, moved towards Emil. Mikkel's eyes were wary and Emil felt panic rising in his chest. It felt tighter, it was harder to fill his lungs with air. But Mikkel was calm and it was _not_ helping. He could feel blood running along his leg, staining his pants.

”Please!”

”What is going on?”

”It's in my...”

Emil fell silent, buried a scream as deep in himself as he could. The claws were digging deeper, felt like they were pulling his leg open. No more, he didn't want to lose his leg. He tried hitting at it with one hand, tried pulling the pants off with the other so he could reach it easier. It snagged on the pants, more claws anchored the beast to Emil's leg. Mikkel came closer, noticed the movement. He slapped at the beast, tried to make it loosen its grip, but it bit harder and Emil's knee buckled, made him stumble. Mikkel caught him with one hand, hit the beast harder with his other. Emil squirmed, reached for his knife. He had to get the mouse off and Mikkel's attempts didn't help.

”Stop, please! You're making it worse!”

His voice was weaker and more filled with panic than he would have liked. He grabbed Mikkel's coat, found the knife with his free hand. His hand was trembling, shaking as if an earthquake was travelling through their camp. There was so much pain, his whole leg was bloody, his eyes filled with water. He couldn't see, couldn't tell where he needed to put the knife but he had to. He breathed in short gasps. Mikkel had stopped hitting, was reaching for the knife in his hand.

Lalli was quicker. His hand shot out, cut through the pants, through the mouse and missed Emil's leg. The mouse still hung on, it's claws and fangs buried in Emil's flesh, but it wasn't digging deeper. It was exposed now and Emil thought he was going to faint, thought he was going to throw up. It looked nothing like a mouse, skin tightly wrapped around a skeletal frame, fur long gone, the four legs turned into eight long claws that was buried centimeters into Emil. His other knee buckled as well and Mikkel's grip was the only reason he didn't fall to the ground. Lalli grabbed the mouse, tossed it as far away as possible, and then squatted to inspect Emil's wound. Emil still clung to Mikkel, his whole body shaking. His knife fell to the ground and Mikkel allowed him to slip down as well.

”No fainting”, Mikkel ordered and Emil wondered just how terrible he was looking. But Lalli was there and the beast was gone and Emil let out a laugh just to release the tension in his body. Lalli grabbed him, supported him while Mikkel went to fetch the first aid-kit. Emil would live, this time.


End file.
